For all it's Worth
by ausom3
Summary: Inuyasha has turned demon and is on a killing rampage, and Kagome doesn't know what she can do to save him, the people, and herself. What can a teenage girl do to save her worst fear and most loved?
1. Prologue

_AN: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the anime. Even though that would be cool cause I'd be rich and all..._

_**Now on with the story! ****  
**_

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter One Prologue **_

Fear can consume a human's soul if they let it. Many are drawn to the feel of it, how their adrenaline rushes and their heart beat quickens. Then there are the ones who hide and run from the fear itself. Either way, the soul is consumed by the feelings made. Fear is one feeling that consumes the soul the most and worse.

The rain fell hard against me as I continued to run through the dark and tough forest. Tree branches scratched at my exposed face, arms, and legs. But I didn't care at the moment. I just needed to run and get away. All I needed was to get away from all that I was running from.

Mud splashed up from under my feet. The moist dirt now covered my shoes and splashes were made up to my pale knees. My once white knee socks now were down to my ankles and brown. Still, I kept running, hoping to get away.

My heart was pumping so fast that it was beating against my ribs, about to explode. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me running. I knew that if I stopped for a rest, I would be out of energy so I couldn't move. Also, that "he" would catch up. That if for that one moment that I stopped, I would be doomed. If "he" caught me, what would happen?

Fear pushed me forward. But love wanted to pull me back. My mind and heart had wanted to separate and go in two different directions. But the fear over ruled the other. No matter how much I loved him, my own fear kept me from staying near him. I just had to leave.

My ears could hear the sound of quick footsteps behind. The sound of branches breaking and the growling of the beast, of my quick breaths and own feet breaking twigs and kicking rocks. There was the sound that sounded like rain, but I knew wasn't. Mud splashing and the rain falling to the ground, I could hear almost anything around me. But the loudest thing I could hear was the sound of my heart that was about to shatter apart.

I was just about to my destination, to my safety. Almost to the clearing of this dark and bleak forest where I've been trapped in for what's felt like hours, where I could find my salvation. That's when I tripped over a rock and fell to the hard and moist ground that was once under me. Now I was covered in the mud. All the power that once kept me moving only seconds ago seemed to vanish in just that one quick moment.

What I feared had happened. "He" would now catch me and there was nothing I could do but wait and see what happens. Nothing I could do except wait.

The scratches and wounds on my body leaked blood now and that was blurring my vision from all the blood I was loosing. Giant gashes on my left arm, side of my left leg, and my side were starting to become painful since I now took full notice of the wounds. Tears and fatigue blurred my vision while pain and weariness kept me from moving one bone in my body.

I was slowly losing hope.

That's when I heard it. The footsteps stop and in one giant leap; "he" was now in front of me. I could see his bare feet in front of me and the bottom of his red pants. He went to my side and kicked me so I could see the trees and dark grey sky above me. Now I could also see the blood red eyes with the blue pupils. Also the purple jagged streak that lined on each side of his face and the long claws on each one of his hands that had my blood covered over both.

Here in front of me was what I was running from. My worst fear and most loved. The blood thirsty demon Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, why are you running away from me? We're just starting to have fun."


	2. How This Came To Be

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't Inuyasha. :( __That would be so cool though :3_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter Two How This Came To Be**_

Above in the sky, the sun was covered by light grey clouds. No rays were reaching the people below. The air felt moist, warning the people below what was about to happen.

By a nearby forest was a town with people inside their huts, waiting for whatever was to come. Inside the head priestess' hut, Keade, there was the group in search of the jewel shards resting. The day before they had stopped to rest in the village for a few days rest that was well deserved. Lately the demons had been increasing, making work harder for the group of six.

Keade stood at the doorway, slightly holding the woven mat away so she could see outside with her good eye. Not much time went by before a slight drizzle of rain began to fall to the ground from the darkening grey clouds.

"A storm is coming fast, should be here before nightfall," her aged voice said to the younger people in her home. She closed the flap and went to sit in the circle that was forming in the middle, around the blazing fire.

Everyone but a certain half demon was in a circle around the fire eating their chicken flavored ramen Kagome had brought back from her time again. She had just returned from another quick trip from her time to bring more materials and food.

Sango silently ate her food between Kagome and Miroku, glaring daggers at the monk who now sported another bright red hand print on his left cheek. Shippo sat next to Kagome, happily eating his noodles. Keade was on her knees next to the small fox kit silently sipping the broth from her bowl. Between Keade and Sango was Kirara, who was licking the broth and chewing the noodles that were in her smaller wooden bowl.

In a far corner was the half demon Inuyasha, watching his friends with intense golden eyes. His bowl was already empty and in front of him. His eyes mainly drifted to one certain girl in the group, whose raven hair could only be seen from where he sat. On top of his silver haired head were two twitching dog ears that listened intently to the conversation at hand.

The group was talking about all the demons lately when the occupants of the hut felt the presence of a strong creature. Everyone became confused when they felt the presence wasn't one of a demon or priestess. Whatever the creature was had a weird feeling about them.

Inuyasha and the others were up and ready to see what the problem was in five minutes flat. They went outside to the cold and rainy weather, Kagome and Shippo getting on Inuyasha's back while Sango and Miroku got on the now enlarged Kirara's. They went off into the forest, towards the strange person.

As they got closer to the aura of the person, their power seemed to grow stronger and stronger with each stride. Their power was almost suffocating for the group. Whoever this person was, they felt like they were stronger than even Naraku.

They came to where the power was most powerful. In a clearing was a beautiful woman in an elegant kimono. Her hair was as dark as the sky and tied in a loose ponytail that reached past her waist. Two strands of hair stayed on each side of her face, but those strands ended at her chin. Her kimono was blood red with gold and purple flower petals going around in a random pattern. The obi around her waist was purple with gold and red flowers. In the back was a bow that reached to the ground. Her sleeves were short and only reached to her elbows.

Dark purple eyes stared at them with a blank look. Blood red lips smiled slowly at them. In her hands was a long and skinny box with seals wrapped around it. Her eyes traveled to Inuyasha and locked with his. Her smile turned to a smirk. Everyone stared at her as she continued to stare at Inuyasha.

Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back, as did Miroku and Sango got off of Kirara's. They stood ready to fight the woman at anytime. Inuyasha pulled tetsaiga out from its sheath and stood at a fighting position, pointing the tip of the blade towards the woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone. The way the woman was staring at him nerved him to no end.

"I am Katasi, the demon priestess." Her voice had a soft tone, but was loud and clear for everyone to hear. "How can you be a demon and a priestess? Wouldn't you purify yourself?" Kagome asked the strange woman. Her eyes turned to Kagome, studying her from afar. "My mother was a powerful priestess, and my father was a powerful demon. I inherited both their powers equally. Their powers were well balanced, so I can not harm myself with my priestess powers. Is that a good enough explanation for you?" Kagome nodded as she had her bow out with an arrow notched, so she could just aim and fire if they were attacked.

Katasi smirked again at the group. "You know, I've been looking for your group for weeks now. Naraku sent me to kill you all in exchange for a precious item. Not the sacred jewel if that's what you thought. This something is much more valuable to me." She placed the wooden box on the ground and raised her left hand out in front of her.

"Now you shall perish."

With that said a blast of purple and red energy shot from her hand towards the group. Inuyasha picked Kagome up from around her waist and leaped away while Kirara picked up Sango and flew up in the air, and Miroku picked up Shippo and leaped out of the way just in time. Kagome lifted her bow with an arrow notched and pointed the tip towards Katasi. The arrow flew towards Katasi, with a pink flare surrounding the entire arrow.

Just as the arrow was about to hit Katasi, she smirked and the box lifted to float in front of her. The arrow hit the box and a giant blast of light surrounded the clearing. Everyone had to cover their eyes to keep from most likely going blind. When the light was gone and they were able to look, they saw that there was no longer any box. Now in Katasi's hand was a long and skinny sword. The hilt was black and looked liked a dragon's head with its mouth closed, but two huge fangs sticking out. Katasi's smirk turned evil.

"For years I've tried to open this box and steal this sword. But only pure magic could open it. Since I'm a half breed, I wasn't able to. But I knew Kagome could, since she's a pure priestess. All I needed was you to travel your powers to break the seals and the sword was mine." She pointed the sword towards Inuyasha. "Do you want to see an ability this sword has?"

Inuyasha growled and lifted his sword. "You want to see what mine can do?" With that, he lifted tetsaiga and created the wind scar. Four or five bright gold streaks shot towards Katasi. The attack was about to hit her when a barrier surrounded her. "What the hell?" Inuyasha cursed as he saw the light fade along with her barrier.

"That's just one of the abilities this sword posses. Here's another one just for you Inuyasha!" She raised the sword as if about to attack. Then she slashed the sword downwards till the tip touched the ground. A thin line appeared in front of her, barely visible to the human's eyes. Inuyasha was about to question what she did when the line suddenly widened and changed into a mirror. Katasi smiled at the silver haired half demon.

"I heard about a mirror that tried to steal your human soul. This mirror is almost like that. Just this one is a lot more powerful." Katasi placed her hand on the glass and a ripple effect appeared. Then the image of Inuyasha's demon half appeared as Inuyasha's reflection. "This time," Katasi said, "there is nothing any of you can do!"

Inuyasha began to transform into his full demon form. He tried resisting the transformation, but it was no use. Kagome tried talking to him to stop, so did the others, but there was nothing they could do.

As a resort, Miroku knocked Inuyasha to the ground, holding him down with all his strength. "You girls get out of here now!" The girls watched in horror as Inuyasha carelessly threw Miroku off of him and into a tree, knocking him unconscious at impact. "Miroku!"

Sango picked up her hiraikotsu and threw it at Inuyasha, hoping to knock him unconscious. Instead he caught her weapon and threw it back towards her. Her eyes widened in fear as her own weapon came back and took all the air out of her lungs. She fell unconscious on the grassy ground below.

Inuyasha's blood red eyes turned towards Kagome. An evil smirk appeared on his lips as the thoughts of her blood covering his hands filled him with excitement. He cracked his knuckles and smiled his blood thirsting smile. Kagome stared in fear at the once half demon Inuyasha was now demon and staring at her as a lion would his prey.

"You ready to play a game of chase, Kagome?"

AN: I really think I've could've done better on this chapter. But I had so many different ideas on how Inuyasha turned into a demon again. I like this one the most. Thank you everyone for the reviews so far and I'm already working on chapter 3.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Demon Inuyasha

_**Diclaimer: Again, I don't own Inuyasha...Hmmm...Bored...**_

_**Now on with the story!****  
**_

__

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter Three Demon Inuyasha**_

Blood.

Just the thought of the sticky liquid covering my hands boiled my blood with excitement. All I wanted to do was to see the look of fear on a person's face. My ears hear their screams of agony and pain. Hear them beg for mercy until I rip them apart piece by piece. I needed to feel their blood, hear their screams.

I was about to attack one of the weaker people, when this male knocked me to the ground. He screamed something to the females, but I didn't care to listen. His futile attempt to keep me trapped was broken when I knocked him off me and into a tree. I could hear the tree snap slightly and hear maybe hear a broken bone or two. He passed out, I could tell by his breathing. There was no enjoyment in that, no enjoyment to kill an unconscious man.

Then I turned to the females in the group. The taller one lifted a giant boomerang over her head, about to throw it. I just smirked at her. As she let the boomerang go and it came towards me, I would've laughed at her. I caught her weapon and easily threw it back towards her. She flew backwards a few feet and fell unconscious too.

My sight then turned to the last girl. Fear was written all over her face. I couldn't help but smirk at her. Rain was beginning to fall, hard and fast. She was where I was going to get my fun, my excitement. I cracked my knuckles and smiled at her. Her scent reeked of fear, making me more excited.

"You ready to play a game of chase, Kagome?"

Before the girl could blink, I stood in front of her. I raised his claws ready to fight when I felt something clawing my head and biting my ears. On top of my head was an auburn hairball of a fox kit known as Shippo, clawing and biting at my head. A growl of annoyance rose from my throat. Easily, I threw the small creature away and onto the ground. The force knocked him out easy, but I felt another demon now protecting the girl.

I turned back towards her, only to see her running away and a giant fire cat demon in front of me. Again I growled, just wishing to have my enjoyment. "Just have to have some fun with this demon first," I thought to myself in my mind. The creature growled at me, and I smirked at her.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could hear my weaker half demon yelling at me. Half of me didn't care to listen, but he might be good for information another half argued. So I listened to him talk about how not to harm his friends and not fight them, especially the one I was about to fight, Kirara. But I didn't care; no one was as strong as me. Plus, I wanted to see and smell the blood after battle. Feel the adrenaline rush through my veins and feel the blood cover my hands as a sign of victory over the weaker opponents.

My eyes watched the cat demon as it charged at me. As the demon and me exchanged attack after attack, I noticed that this was not who I wanted. This wasn't the one I wanted to defeat. This cat isn't the one I want to kill, but the girl with the blood that alone I smell makes me want to just rip her part and savor the smell. Even though I wanted battle so much right now, I wanted her blood even more.

Using my speed, I quickly ran behind the giant cat. She was about to turn her head so she could bite at me again, but I hit her with half my force into the center of her shoulder blades. A growl of pain filled my dog ears on top of my head as she fell to the ground. Kirara struggled to stand back up, but the pain was too much. That or the fact where I hit her immobilized her for a few moments.

As soon as I knew she wasn't getting back up, I leaped into the trees. Running and leaping through the trees, I quickly followed the scent of the young human girl.

She hadn't gone far from the clearing. My eyes caught her dragging her friends away from the clearing and behind some bushes. I jumped down when she went to get some covering and blocked her path.

"Miss me?"

Before she could even scream, I sliced at her arm. Blood began to ooze out from the new wound. Already there was a lot of blood gushing from the big wound I created in one simple act. She fell to the ground on her knees, holding the inflicted wounds. I couldn't help but smile in enjoyment. Her blood smelled so sweet and the enjoyment I was getting was more than I thought. But I wanted to hear her scream and see her run in fear, see the fear in her eyes as she looked at me before I struck a final blow.

Her eyes pleaded with mine. Those brown eyes that were crying and pleading to me not to harm her, and pleading me something else too. I didn't care though. I just wanted my bloodlust. My claws struck her again, this time hitting her left leg. A scream echoed around the forest as she tried to get away. I couldn't help but smile at her weak attempts. Just torturing her excited my demon blood.

Again I clawed at her, this time striking her right side. Another high pitched scream echoed off the trees. I brought my claws to my face and looked at the blood. My tongue tasted the sweet smell. This was like my own personal candy. The sweet substance wanted me to torture her more, just for more of this red liquid.

But he wanted the feel of the chase. The excitement you get when tracking down your prey. I wanted that rush as she ran away in danger screaming for help.

"Get up." After some struggling, she did end up getting up. She looked at me, wondering what I was going to say or do next. "Now run." Her eyes widened as she took one more look at her friends and ran off. I smiled, a fang poking out in the process. Now I was getting what I wanted. Not long after she ran off, I took off after her.

When I caught up to her, I saw her face first on the muddy ground below. Rain was still falling hard to the ground, falling on both of us too. Going to her side that was bleeding, I kicked her so she was now looking up at me and the sky above. I smiled at her, happy that I now was getting what I wanted.

"Hey Kagome, why are you running away from me? We were just starting to have fun."

I lifted my hand and readied my claws, ready to harm her even more. Smirking, my fang peeked out of my mouth. Then, I attacked.


	4. What Happened Next?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...sucks_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter Four What Happened Next?**_

A set of major sharp claws raked down across Kagome, from her right shoulder to her left side. She fell to the ground on her back with a pool of blood flowing around her. Her once bright eyes became dull and a lighter shade as her soul slowly left her body.

Inuyasha grinned in happiness, a cruel and sadistic happiness. He stared down at the dying girl. His happiness rose seeing her blank eyes. Slowly, he turned around and walked away from the one he left dying. His nose and ears sought out more blood.

As soon as the demon was a safe distance away, a different person came out from behind the trees. They went towards Kagome and examined her wounds. Deep gashes assorted the petite body along with small ones.

"Man, he did a number on you now didn't he?" Blue eyes, eyes that held the color of the ocean and the color of the night sky, looked for the more serious injury. "I think it's this one right here," she said as she placed her hands over the wound that went from her shoulder to side. From her small and dainty a light of blues and purples formed over the wound. Soon, all that was left was four scars that could barely be seen by human eyes.

Then the girl went to the next wound, and then the next till all that was left was the small scratches that didn't cause much harm. She wiped her hands on a piece of cloth she took from her pant pocket. With her now clean hands, she wiped the small gleam of sweat off of her forehead, along with moving her long banes to the side of her face and behind her slightly pointed ear. But her hair just went back and covered half her face again. "That took a little more magic than I thought it would."

Brown eyes began to open. At first everything was blurry and the girl questioned "where am I?" When she was clearly able to see again, she noticed a girl staring down at her with blue eyes. Short brown hair that reached her chin covered half her face, with blonde tips that covered 1/3 of her hair. Her face looked young, like she was a teenager not much older than 17.

"Who are you?" Kagome tried sitting up, but she ended up needing help from the stranger. With her back against the rock behind her, she looked eye to eye with the kneeling girl. "You can call me Taski. I found you here after I smelled a huge amount of blood with huge gashes covering your body. So I decided to help you."

Kagome looked down at her shirt to notice claw marks had torn her shirt to shreds and that around her was drying blood, along with all over her shirt. "How did this-," then she remembered everything. From the demon priestess who had turn Inuyasha demon to when he left her here to die. Tears again flooded her eyes as she recalled all the events. Taski wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and tried to comfort her with the best of her abilities.

"How did you heal me if I was so bad?" Kagome asked as she pushed herself away from the other person and leaned against the rock with all her weight. "My mother was a healer and I happened to learn all her knowledge and gain all her abilities. "So how did you smell my blood? Are you a demon?" Taski laughed and switched her position so she sat on her knees sitting face to face to Kagome.

"No, I'm not demon. My great grandfather was a demon and my great grandmother was a human healer. They met one day while he was seriously injured. Well, even after the whole bloodline thing, I somehow have many of those abilities demons have too along with my healing one. So I'm sort of a demon, but not completely."

There was a silence in the air as all the information sunk in Kagome's brain. Then a thought hit her. "Did you find my friends?" Taski nodded and helped Kagome up, since she seemed to have trouble standing. "They're safe. Your friend, Kirara, carried a few of them to a safer area and I carried the little kit. They aren't that far away from here."

With Kagome limping, she placed most of her weight on her new friend. As they were walking to her other friends, she couldn't get Inuyasha off her mind. "What could he be doing right now?" Kagome asked herself in her mind as images of the blood thirsting demon attacking innocent people filled her mind. She tried as hard as she could to get those images out of her mind, but they stayed in the back of her mind to haunt her.

"There they are," Taski said pointing towards where Sango was placing more wood in the fire and two sleeping demons and a monk were sleeping. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Sango call her over by the fire. Taski and Kagome sat by the other woman as soon as they reached a spot beside her. "Are you alright Kagome?" Kagome nodded a yes as stared into the fire. The three girls talked until the night got dark and they needed rest. So they al settled on the ground to sleep and fell asleep faster than they ever did before.

But even sleep couldn't keep the disturbing images of Inuyasha off her mind.

---------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting for this chapter. My computer broke when I was half way done and got deleted. Now I have to use the family computer, which I can only use late at night. (


	5. His Killing Rampage is Her Nightmare

_Disclaimer: Don't own the anime...There you go..._

**_Now on with the story!_**

__

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter Five - His Killing Rampage is Her Nightmare**_

I woke up startled out of my mind, feeling the sweat dripping from my forehead and my heart beating twice as fast as normal. Looking around the area, I noticed it was dark and the fire was out, leaving only the dying embers. Everyone else was asleep but the nightmare I just had kept me from going back to sleep. The bad dream felt so real that it scared me half to death.

Images kept invading my mind. My nightmare was of Inuyasha in his demon form, killing all these people.

We were in this village trying to track him down. Everywhere we looked there was blood and destruction. Then Inuyasha came out from one of the huts. He was covered in blood, from head to toe. When he smiled I could feel the chill go down my spine. With incredible speed, he was in front of us before we could blink. His claws raked out and slashed out at Taski, making blood flow everywhere as she fell to the ground. Before I knew it, all our friends were injured and bleeding on the ground. The only thing I could do was stare at him as his claws reached up and punctured me through my stomach. That's when I woke up.

Now here I was wide awake and sitting up against a nearby tree. Everyone was asleep, resting for our journey tomorrow. We had planned to search for Inuyasha tomorrow and stop his rampage that we knew had started. Shippo earlier, when he woke up, said he smelt a lot of blood and fire coming from a nearby village north from her. So we decided to go and try and stop our friend from all the killing and save him before his soul was devoured.

"Kagome?" I heard a quite voice say with tiredness lacing their voice. Looking over I noticed Shippo leaning against the transformed Kirara, rubbing his eyes while looking over at me. "What's the matter Shippo?" He walked over and got in my lap, curling into a ball to get comfortable. "I can't get any sleep, I have this bad feeling." Slowly, I rubbed his tail to comfort him. I guessed that worked since a few minutes later I heard snoring.

Sleep still didn't meet me. No matter what, I couldn't go back to sleep. Even the comfort of Shippo didn't help me and he normally did. But I needed sleep; I needed rest for the journey the next day. Or today since the sun was about to rise soon anyways. So I forced myself to sleep and hoped for better dreams for the rest of the night.

…………………………………………………………..

Here I was, in a dark and cold cave for the night. Still my blood boiled for more blood and destruction. But I knew I had to stop for the night. All the demons and humans I killed today tired me a little.

I looked to my claws to see the dried blood. Without looking I knew I was covered in blood and mud. Outside the cave there was no more rain like there was earlier today. It stopped earlier today at some point while I was killing.

Can't help but smile as I remember the village I left in ruins. Every person was in fear, trying to escape me as I slaughtered each person and animal one by one. The joy was almost too much. All their faces before my claws ran through them were so filled with fear that I couldn't stop myself until every single person was dead and their blood covered my hands. There was a lost count on the number of things I killed in that time, but there was a lake of blood left behind. Looking out of the cave, I saw the sun was about to shine.

Now was the time to go out and find more to kill.

Standing up, I walked to the entrance of the musty cave I stayed in all night. Just as I stepped out of the cave though, a huge rat demon bustled from the trees on the edge of the field. The huge creature was ugly and reeked of a smell like dead corpses. This demon was at least twice my height and had long teeth protruding from its mouth.

"Are you the demon who destroyed that village?" The rat asked in a nasally and gurgled voice. I smirked at the unfortunate fool who decided to bother me this morning. "What's it to you rat?" The rat's mouth curled upward in what was believed a smile. "Wanted to thank the one who served other demons their meal," behind him his long tail swung around back and forth. I brought my hand out, my claws extending to full length. The giant creature was about to say something else but before the words left his mouth, he was sliced into four pieces.

Looking as he vanished to nothing, I smirked with a fang poking out.

…………………………………………………………..

We were walking on a dirt path towards where we heard a person spotted a silver haired demon ran off to. A few hours ago we had left the other village Shippo had smelled the day before. The only thing left behind was a total disaster. Nothing but torn down huts, blood, and shredded bodies could be found at what was left of the village.

So here we were, all walking together on this cloudy day towards this other village. By what Shippo said awhile ago, there was more blood and we were close to the demon we were searching for.

"I've been wondering. How did your friend become a full blooded demon?" I stopped, along with the others. Taski, the one who asked the question, came to a stop also a few steps in front of us. "I totally forgot about Katasi." Taski's eyes widened and turned a darker shade than its natural color. "Did you say Katasi? As in the so called "demon priestess"?" We all stared at her with a look of questioning.

"How do you know her Taski?" Sango asked after we started walking again. Taski stayed by my side but she was now looking towards the ground.

"Demons age differently than humans. When Katasi was younger a few years back, she knew my mother who was still a young woman at the time herself. My mother considered her a friend, but Katasi had other plans than friendship. I was still young when this all happened, but I remember everything. Katasi one day came into our home while I was in the back room and killed my mother in such a horrible way. I only heard the noises, but later when I entered the other room there was blood everywhere and nothing was left of my mother's body. Katasi took one item from our home. She took the Dragon's Fang. It is a sword that is made from a dragon's fang that's been passed down in my family since my great grandfather. The sword possesses a large amount of power and contains many abilities. Only a pure priestess or someone of my bloodline can open the seals of this sword though. If this power was to fall into any demon, being half or full, the power will control them and slowly take away their soul."

I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she told her story. Shippo, who was in my arms, jumped onto Taski's shoulder and rested there to give her some form of comfort. Her eyes looked to him and her mouth turned from the slight frown to a full smile.

"How could you handle the sword though if you are part demon though?" Sango asked from the front of the group, where she stood by Miroku. "I said full or half demons couldn't handle the power, not ¼ blood or whatever I am. Also, I said my bloodline can control the sword, so even if I turned out to be a full demon, as long as I had my mother's powers I could control the sword itself."

"Taski, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?" The said girl looked over to Miroku, who asked the question. "When I was really young, he died. I don't know all the details, but something happened and he ended up dying. My mother tried saving him but his injuries were too serious apparently. So I really didn't get to know him too well."

"You've seemed to have gone through so much." I said without even knowing I did till Taski responded. "We all go through our own pains. Each pain we have to endure so we can grow and become stronger. If none of this happened to me, I might not be the same person I am now. Honestly, I wouldn't want to change who I am no matter what." A smile was bright on her face, making it contagious and spreading one to me. But I couldn't but ask myself in my head:

"Does Inuyasha wish the same thing?"

We continued walking till we came to the village. This one was in the same shaped as the other. Burnt or torn down huts, scattered bodies, only total chaos. In the middle of all this chaos though was the one we were searching for.

My eyes widened as I saw blood dripping from his hands and the same smile he gave me when he thought I was dead. There in the middle of this disaster zone was my best friend and love:

Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………..

I suddenly smelt more humans and a few demons enter the area. A smile lifted my face and I turned to see who my next victims were. There across from me was the demon slayer, monk, and transformed fire cat demon. Behind them I could see a girl I've never seen before with the fox brat on her shoulder. The one who caught my eye though was the one next to that girl who I had though I killed. This girl with the wide brown eyes from the day before. The one my conscious seemed to care so much about. This girl he called:

Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------

Just so you all know, everyone is two years older than they are in the anime and manga. They've been searching jewel shards for two years now and they already defeated Naraku. Now they're just searching for random pieces that seemed to have been missing. I'll detail this later in the story but I thought I'll just say that now...Byes!


	6. Author Note

!Author Note!

Hey, I need a little help. For the ending I have 2 ideas. The ending could either end next chapter or in maybe two chapters. One is sad and one is all happy. But I don't know if I should write both ideas or one. So I figured I'd ask the readers and hope for a reply. In the meantime, I'll start the chapters and wait. Can't wait long though! So please help out?


	7. Half Demon

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha__  
_

_**Now on with the story!****  
**_

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter Six – Half Demon**_

Everyone went into a battle stance, waiting for the other to make a move. Inuyasha turned around fully, still staring into Kagome's brown eyes. She couldn't look away from the blood red eyes that she remembered golden.

I looked between the two, wondering what each person was thinking. The look on Inuyasha's face spoke of blood lust while the other's showed fear. I only looked on in confusion to everyone. My eyes traveled back to the problem at hand, the one everyone called Inuyasha.

His blank look turned to a mad happy one. The look in his eyes showed just how evil his demon soul was, and the smile he was giving us was no help to that. A chill went down my spine as his eyes traveled over us again. Those blood red eyes shown promise of death and the enjoyment he was already planning.

Kirara, the giant fire cat demon, stood in front of all of us. She seemed to try and protect us from the dog demon. Before any of the humans could blink, both demons disappeared for a second to next be seen fighting each other. The larger demon had her teeth deep in his shoulder while he clawed at her furry neck. Blood covered her mouth and soaked her neck while his face and claws was covered in blood itself. "Kirara, stop!" Sango screamed for her pet and companion to stop, in fear that she'll kill Inuyasha or he'll kill her.

The fighting demons broke apart, only to begin fighting again with their claws. Everyone watched in horror as the fight continued on, with more blood being spilled on the dirt ground. My mixed colored eyes watched in sadness and pain as the cat demon continued fighting the dog demon in a bloody fight. Seemed nothing would stop the fight till one was dead or unconscious. With the amount of blood, I was guessing the first choice.

I felt a tear spill from my eye and fall to the ground. Was this all we could do? Just stand here and watch as the two killed each other?

Memories filled my mind. Of a blood filled room and my missing mother. Of the last image of my mother's killer smiling with blood covering her, my own mother's blood. I felt tears that I wouldn't allow to fall right now behind my eyes as my eyes became blank, but continued to watch the fight.

"Stop," my quite whisper said, but only the people around me heard it. "Please just stop killing each other!" Then I did the most stupid thing I would ever do for what remained of my life.

I ran into the middle of the demon's fight.

I felt the others trying to stop me when I rushed past them and felt when Shippo got knocked of my shoulder when I sprinted off. Heard the others scream for me to stop. But nothing they could would stop me right now. All I wanted right now was for this fight to stop and the blood to stop being lost.

Kirara saw me running towards them, but Inuyasha must have been too focused on the fight to care. The giant cat demon stopped in her tracks and watched me with her large red eyes. Just as Inuyasha's razor sharp claws were about to pierce her again, I stepped in the way. I felt the pain as his claw sliced my back and felt the blood flow out from my body.

My healing and demon abilities began to heal the wound immediately. Turning around to see Inuyasha's face, I saw his face as he took full notice of his new "toy". His nose twitched, I guess smelling the new blood. He smiled and was about to hit me again, but a set of fangs grabbed the back of my outfit and lifted me into the air before I took the blow. Kirara flew to the others and set me down before she collapsed to the ground. I quickly turned to her and tried to heal her wounds. The gashes were deep, but they wouldn't take too long to heal.

"Are you two alright?" Kagome looked at me and Kirara with worried eyes, as did the others. Kirara and I both nodded our heads, but she began transforming into her smaller form. The wounds looked worse in her smaller form, but they were still the same amount of damage. Sango knelled next to the two-tailed cat, tears threatening to fall in her eyes. "She'll be alright; I'll heal these wounds faster than you think." In the corner of my eye I could still see the worry etched in her eyes. But something else caught my eyes.

There was the slow approaching demon Inuyasha coming our way.

"Um, guys, he's coming our way!" Everyone turned to see Inuyasha coming towards us with slow and precise steps. Miroku held his staff out as Sango held tight to her giant boomerang. Kagome had her bow held tightly in her hands with an arrow notched and ready to fly. Looking at their faces showed how much they didn't want to fight their friend, but they had no choice.

Inuyasha suddenly ran in front of Miroku and grabbed the end of the staff. He looked like he was about to take the staff but Miroku slammed his elbow into Inuyasha's stomach, causing him to let go of the weapon. Then Miroku turned and hit the demon over the head with his staff, the rings jingling at the ends. With a growl, Inuyasha grabbed the staff again and flung the weapon and its owner across his shoulder and onto the ground. The impact looked to have taken the air from Miroku's lungs temporarily. He didn't move for awhile, I guessed catching the lost breath.

Inuyasha walked to the monk, about to deliver the final blow. As he was about to mark into Miroku though, a giant boomerang came whizzing towards the blood thirsty demon. But just before the weapon hit him he ducked, making the weapon fly right over his head. The weapon returned to Sango, which she kept in her iron grasp. Inuyasha stood upright, glaring at the demon slayer. Again, she threw her weapon at her friend but he dodged again.

Next time she threw the boomerang though, he dodged it and charged at her. Before her weapon could make it back, she pulled out her sword and charged as well. Before the two were about to clash, she threw a smoke bomb to the ground. Purple smoke that looked and smelled like miasma poured out and surrounded the battle area. Before the boomerang could go back and hit the remaining of the group, they moved over so the weapon went into the ground and stopped. What sounded like steel against steel could be heard from within the smoke. Next thing we saw was Sango come from the smoke with a wound on her arm that went from her shoulder to her wrist. Blood poured everywhere from the injured arm and dripped from the numbed fingers.

Before we knew it, Inuyasha walked from the smoke and stared at us. A scowl was planted on his face. He kicked Sango to the ground, trapping her there under his foot. His growling could be heard from where I was at, and I was a good distance away. Beside me I heard Kagome notching the arrow in the bow and letting it go. The arrow landed with a thud in the ground a foot behind Inuyasha. When the arrow flew by his hair, you could see the wind and sizzle as it burnt a few strands of silver hair. He turned to her and growled hatred in his eyes. She only stared back with determination.

Sango stayed on the ground in pain. Kirara was between awake and sleep in her smaller form on the ground in front of me. Miroku lay feet away trying to get up with some strain. Shippo stood on the ground looking from Kagome and Inuyasha, his small form shaking. Then there was Kagome who stared at the demon with no fear in her eyes. Inuyasha, before Kagome could blink, vanished before her eyes and appeared in front of her. I stared in horror as I saw him slap her to the ground. He was about to attack her with his claws when I felt the familiar feeling bubble inside me.

My fangs and claws grew and two furry ears appeared on the side of my head. My eyes sharpened and changed to a darker color than normal. Strength surged through me as I got up and ran towards the demon with heightened speed. I would have put Inuyasha to shame. Before he could attack Kagome with his claws, I tackled him into a tree. He looked at me with those red eyes with promise of death. But there was also confusion.

Guess he didn't know I turned into a half demon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! They really helped me out. So here's what's gonna happen. Gonna make a happy ending then later a one shot of a sad ending. And just so you guys know because I got a review saying its my story, its just me writing. This was supposed to be a one shot till I got reviews asking for updates. So this story is for all the readers, I just write it. So thank you everyone and hope you enjoyed this chapter and the one(s) to come:)


	8. Come Back To Me

_Disclaimer: I have the right to not own Inuyasha, anything relating to this anime can not belong to me unless given the right. **  
**_

_**Now on with the story!  
**_

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter Seven – Come Back To Me**_

Kagome looked up to Taski who now looked different than before. She now had some type of animal ears and longer claws and fangs. Her hair that was one straight, short, with blonde tips now reached her waist with natural curves and blonde streaks. Even her eyes had changed to a deeper shade of blue. If Kagome hadn't seen the change herself, she might not have believed this was the same friend she had met the day before.

Her two friends continued to fight, one to defend her and the other to kill her. She watched in horror as Inuyasha knocked Taski to the ground. But placing her feet to Inuyasha's stomach, she pushed Inuyasha off her and into the ground a few feet away. They both continued to fight, but they only got a few minor scratches on each other. Kagome only watched as both continued to fight as she couldn't do anything.

At some point, Inuyasha grabbed Taski's throat and threw her into a tree. Lines of blood showed on the girl's neck as the tree snapped from the pressure. A giant crash could be heard as the tree fell to the ground to make a loud "bang". But Taski just got back up and continued to beat the silver haired demon.

Taski placed Inuyasha in a headlock and threw him to the ground, pinning him down so he couldn't move. "Kagome, get your arrows and come over here!" Looking a little surprised but doing as she was told, Kagome ran over to the two. Inuyasha was on the ground violently trying to get out Taski's grip as Taski struggled to keep him on the ground. "Take your arrows and pin him to the ground quickly!" Nodding her head, Kagome took the first arrow and stuck it in his red sleeve. She did the same with the other side, then pinned his two legs and his sides. After that was done, Taski stayed still as Inuyasha glared between the two.

"Now go into the left side of Miroku's and pull out his sealing talisman and bring it over here. Place one on each on of his wrists and ankles. Hurry up." Kagome ran over the sleeping monk and pulled out the papers with the writings on it from his robe. Running back over to the demons, she saw Taski had a hand at Inuyasha's forehead with a glow surrounding the small hand. A small form of sweat was coming from her forehead. Placing papers at the appointed places, a small glow showed from each one. Taski stayed still and didn't move for a minute till Inuyasha stayed completely still. Then she got up and stood next to the young priestess-in-training.

"What did you do?" "I used some of my healing abilities to calm his find, sort of paralyzing him in a way. The talismans keep him from moving and the spell should calm him down. If he calms down completely, he might turn back to his half demon form. Before Kagome's eyes, she saw Taski turn back to her human self. Her hair became short again and the ears shortened along with her teeth and claws becoming short and almost like a human's. Other than the fact her fangs were more pointed and her nails were sharp.

Watching Inuyasha as he stayed still, Kagome waited to see his eyes change back to their normal and comforting gold. Minutes went by, feeling like hours. Slowly the purple marks vanished and his fangs retracted. His claws became shorter and were now dull. Then his eyes returned to their normal gold color that I knew and loved.

Tears showed from my eyes as I saw him look around in confusion. He looked from the bindings to the arrows then us. "Kagome, what happened?" More tears fell as he asked the simple question. She fell to the ground at his side. Her hands fisted in his top as she buried her face in his chest. Taski silently removed the arrows and bindings, the other two people not noticing. Taski then got everyone together and laid them out on the ground together, healing their wounds.

Inuyasha placed his arms around Kagome's waist, holding her to him as he sat up. When he saw his hands, he saw the red blood covering every inch of his hands. He pulled his hands away from Kagome's back he stared down in horror. Then he looked around the area.

Everywhere was torn down huts. Hay scattered on the streets. Blood covered the ground like water after the rain. But what got him the most was the bodies lying everywhere along the ground. Looking back to his hands, he didn't have to guess to know who did all this.

He pulled away from Kagome, continuing to stare at his hands. "How many people did I kill?" Inuyasha continued to ask himself in his mind. There was no reply as images of blood filled his head. Images of what his demon half had done.

Children crying for their parents, people with fears on their faces, and screams of pain that echoed in his ears. There were images of blood coming from a new victim's wound. Every memory of what he had done replayed in his mind over and over again. The memories of fighting his friends wouldn't leave his sight. What stayed there to haunt him though was the look of pure fear and tears running down Kagome's face as she was bleeding everywhere.

"Inuyasha?" His form begun to shake as Kagome tried to wake him from the trance he seemed to have fallen into. Tears still silently fell from her eyes but that didn't matter. Her hand reached out and touched his arm. Inuyasha snapped awake from whatever was on his mind. Flinching away from her touch, he met her brown eyes with his gold. Pain reflected in his pure gold eyes as he continued to stare into the chocolate brown eyes in front of him.

Looking in his eyes, Kagome would've sworn he looked as if he was about to cry. But she knew his pride wouldn't let him. Reaching out, Kagome took Inuyasha's head and held it to her shoulder. One hand stayed on his head as the other one rubbed his back for comfort.

"It's alright Inuyasha. Everything is alright; everything is going to be ok."

The two stayed like that for who knows how long. But they pulled away when they heard Taski call out to them.

Kirara was awake and had the sleeping Sango and Miroku on her back. Taski held a snoring Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the group, preparing to head back to Keade's village to rest.

After that, they would find Katasi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Alrighty then! Sorry its taking me awhile to write these chapters. Sort of have other things on my mind. But there's still more to the story! And as soon as I get back from this trip I have to go on, I'll write some more. Promise!


	9. Forgive

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights belong to its creator of the anime.**  
**_

_** Now on with the story!  
**_

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter Eight - Forgive**_

Talking could be heard coming from inside Keade's hut. Everyone but one certain half demon, a priestess, and one healer sat around the fire. All wounds had healed since the day before, making Taski tired from using all her powers. She slept by the wall with a blanket covering her curled up form.

"So Inuyasha is still at the river?" Miroku nodded to Sango, who asked the question. "Kagome went down there to comfort him." Sango then nodded as she stirred the now cold ramen. "I hope she can comfort him. Ever since he transformed back to a half demon he's been so sad." Looking into Sango's brown eyes, Miroku's blue ones held a calm look. "How would you be if you killed hundreds of innocent?" Sango's eyes took a sad look as she continued to look into her ramen. "You're right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She pushed another tree branch out of her way. Truthfully, she had no true idea where she was going. Just hoping she was going the right way towards the half demon; she continued on towards the field that she hoped held her love.

Kagome moved the last branch that blocked her way and saw the light from the moon shine her way. In front of her was a field that was surrounded by one lone tree that held no leaves what so ever. To the side awhile away was a river that gave a soothing sound to everyone who entered this silent place. Looking into the lone tree, at the very top was a branch that held a silver haired dog demon.

"Inuyasha?" He continued to stare forward at some place farther away than where they were really at. His gold eyes were distant, she could tell from the ground. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?" The small, fury ears on top of his head turned in her direction though his eyes stayed locked looking ahead.

Sitting at the base of the tree, Kagome brought her knees to chest and her arms around her legs. Another gust of wind went by, blowing her hair into her face and causing goose bumps to appear on her exposed flesh. Though it was the spring time, the air was still cold and the skirt and short sleeved shirt she was wearing was no help. "Should have brought my jacket," Kagome mumbled to her self as the cold air brushed against her again, creating a chill to go down her spine. Again she shivered, hoping that the cold night's air would stop soon.

As another shiver ran down her spine, she felt a material drape across her shoulders. The material felt warm and heavy, but itchy as well. Pulling the material closer, she noticed it was the red top shirt of Inuyasha's outfit. Looking to her side, she saw the half demon still staring off ahead but while by her side. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she pulled the shirt even closer to her, surrounding her in the rat fur. "It's nothing; just don't want you catching a cold."

Kagome smiled and leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. "Are you alright?" There was a silence for awhile, until he spoke. "I killed so many people, even hurt all my friends. I even hurt you Kagome! How can you forgive me after I left you to die?!"

His hands fisted in his pants, but his claws still pierced his hand to make small drops of blood to appear on the red pants. "I promised to protect you," his voice sounded broken that it made Kagome want to cry. "And look what I did. I almost killed you."

Kagome now looked into his gold eyes that stared into her eyes now. They were so sad that Kagome thought he might start to cry at anytime. Taking her hand, she gently placed it on Inuyasha's face. He nuzzled her hand that now cupped his cheek.

"Inuyasha, you weren't yourself when that happened. It's not your fault." "That was still me, even if I was a full demon. I was the one who attacked and killed so many people for no reason." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, giving him a one sided hug. "Another part of you did do that, but that's not the part of you you're normally are. You were against your will."

Kagome's hand went through Inuyasha's hair in a way to comfort him. It seemed to be working because he wasn't as rigid as he was awhile ago. "Inuyasha, it's not your fault." He didn't say anything, but she knew he heard her.

Inuyasha felt his eye lids become heavy as he slowly drifted off to sleep, holding Kagome to him. Kagome continued to run her hands through Inuyasha's hair till she fell asleep. Laying his head in the crook of her neck as she laid her head on the top of his head, the two went to sleep in the peaceful forest. Two little furry ears kept on alert as both went into a peaceful sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango and Miroku went looking for their two missing friends in the forest. "It's been hours since they came back, you think they're alright?" Worry was evident in Sango's voice as she searched around the forest for her friends. "Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome, you know that. And Inuyasha can take care of himself." Miroku looked ahead, seeing a clearing coming into view.

Moving some branches aside and walking through the bushes, they came to the same clearing Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping in. Both stared at the two at the trunk of the tree where the two were holding each other in their sleep. The two looked at each other than back to the others sleeping. Both smiled and walked back towards the village, knowing the two were safe and nothing would happen to them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for the OOC-ness of this chapter. I was at a loss. Seriously, I didn't know what to write for this chapter other than the fact Inuyasha being comforted by Kagome. :s If you guys want to try, write your own version of this chapter (just ask me first please). Sorry for everything, I'll work harder. Promise!


	10. Finding Where You Are

_Disclaimer: Don't own the anime Inuyasha. : )_

_**Now on with the story!****  
**_

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter Nine – Finding Where You Are**_

The dirt path underneath our feet created dust that flew into the sky. My shoes started to become a different shade of brown. But that didn't matter to me right now. What mattered most right now was finding Katasi.

Shippo was on my shoulder, looking around our surroundings. I looked around too. There was no grass on this path way and trees surrounded us. Everywhere you look there would be another tree, no matter which way you turned. Grass that lined along the pathway of dirt was green like the trees and went to my waist. A light mist covered the ground, making the area look a little eerie. Looking up to the sky, the sun was blocked by the huge trees. This area was cooler for that fact, at least I think.

Looking back at the people ahead of me, I saw Miroku and Sango walking next to each other in silence as Inuyasha lead the group. Every once in awhile you could see Miroku's hand twitch and reach out to grab Sango's butt. Sango walked with the giant boomer rang on her back, moving it to cover her butt whenever she had a feeling "the monk" was going to grope her. Inuyasha though I took note of more. His hands were in his sleeves like normal, his hair swayed back and forth with each step, and his ears motioned in every direction in alert. Beside me I could feel the presence of Taski and hear her as she would hum to a song I don't know.

We continued to walk along the pathway, hoping to get a rest soon. When the sun was rising, we were too. All of us woke up early and went on search of the demon priestess. Going into a village, after already going to three others, we got a clue on where she was.

"Towards the mountains is a type of shrine. A priestess used to take care of the place, but she fell in love with a demon and birthed a half-breed. Since then no one goes there since they believe it's no longer a pure place. But it's told there have been sightings of a woman going there lately."

So we all followed off that lead the old man gave us. The village vanished as it turned to the forest that only held a dirt path. As we continued, the sun vanished behind the tall trees and the air became colder with a mist at our feet. Now here was are, in the middle of no where. Hiking up the mountain to the shrine that Katasi was hoped to be.

Looking ahead, I saw something feet away from us. In the distance I could see a red archway. From what I could see, it was an elegant. Gold lined along any edges and designs wrapped around the posts. What looked like bells hung from the top and was slightly blowing in the wind. The gentle sound reached my ears as we continued to get closer.

When we reached the archway, the building behind it could be seen behind the mist. What looked like the main building was huge. The main building stretched and covered most of the area. Beside that building looked like a big shrine that could've fit half of the first story of my house. Next to that was a set of giant bells with a different color ribbon on each one. Trees surrounded the entire area in an almost complete circle, except for the passage we were on lead to an opening.

"This must be it," Taski said as she looked around the area. "I don't sense her anywhere though." Inuyasha had his nose in the air, his ears checking the area of any sound. "Let's check the area; she could be here for all we know." Miroku and Sango went towards the main house with Kirara on Sango's shoulder. "I'll check the forest around us. You guys check the shrine, and be careful." With that said, Inuyasha ran off to the surrounding trees. "Well let's go Kagome!" Taski walked beside me, having a slight skip in her step. Shippo on my shoulder was quite and just looked around the area.

"Why are you so happy Taski?" The said girl turned her head towards me and gave a small smile. "Even if Katasi lives her or if this was her home, the area around her still gives the aura of holy and peaceful place. I can't help but get at least a little bit of a happy feeling." I smiled at her as I understood the feeling.

The wooden door to the shrine slid open with ease as Taski moved it from our way. Looking inside, you could tell everything was covered in dust. When Shippo sneezed, dust surrounding us from nearby objects flew up and made me and Taski sneeze as well. I laughed as Taski began to look around the shrine and Shippo continued to sneeze from my shoulder.

As hard as I tried, I was having trouble seeing in the dark. That was until a small light was lit behind me. Turning around, I saw Taski finishing lighting a few candles. In her hands seemed to be a handful of dirt or something. Before I could ask, she turned to me and answered. "It's something my mother taught me. This is a simple thing that only people with my power have. It's actually a neat trick and helps a lot in dark places like this."

Taking another look around the place, it looked sort of like any other shrine I've seen. Scrolls hung on the walls and a podium was in the middle with a set of candles and another scroll. In front of that was a pillow that looked older than me. On the side walls under the scrolls were selves that held some items I didn't really know.

"Hey, look over here." Turning to her voice, I saw Taski looking at a wall. Standing next to her, I looked at the wall as well. "Do you see this?" With her finger, she seemed to follow a line on the wall. Looking closer at the spot she touched, I saw what she was talking about.

A small, almost unnoticeable line was there. Following the line, I found out that the line was actually a rectangle, like a door. "Yeah, I see it. But how are we going to open the door?" Taski gave me a weird look but her attention went back to the door within less than a minute. Then a smile got on her face. Before I got to ask what was with the smile, she kicked the middle of the rectangle. Dust flew up from other side as the door hit the ground with a thud. "There, its open."

"Hey Shippo, can you go get Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha should be back soon." Shippo nodded as he hopped off and ran out the door. "Do you think she knows we're here?" "Well other than the fact she knew we'd come for revenge and the loud bang this door just made, yeah, I think she knows." Taski gave me a big smile as I turned a little red from embarrassment.

"What was that noise in here?" Turning around, I saw Inuyasha walk through the entrance and stand next to me, peering into the darkness of the doorway. "Just took down a hidden door." Taski gave us a smile that reminded me of a child when they wanted their parents to give a "good job" for doing something. All Inuyasha did was nod his head and continued to look down into the darkness.

Looking myself, I could see a set of stairs that led into the darkening area. With no light, it looked like there was no end to the stairs. Like if you fall, there's no end.

I snapped out of my ideas as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked through the shrine's entrance. "You ready to go down?" Everyone nodded as we went in a line down the stairs.

Just like I thought, the stairs felt endless. I stayed behind Inuyasha and in front of Taski. As I continued down the spiral of the stairs, I started to become dizzy. Looking down the center of the stairwell scared the hell out of me too. The only thing keeping me from falling was the balance I was keeping against the stone wall on the other side of the dark hole.

What felt like an hour was proven only five minutes on my watch. The air was musty and felt tight. My head was becoming dizzy not only by going in circles, but just from the air surrounding me. It was so hard to breath, this felt like I was trapped in a small closet.

My head began to spin. No matter what I did, I just became dizzier over time. Each step I took just seemed to make me even dizzier. Soon, I began to sway. Whenever I thought I was looking straight, I wasn't walking as straight as I thought.

"Kagome are you alright?" Taski grabbed my shoulder and started to help guide me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a headache." The look of concern stayed on her face but she just nodded her head and took her hand off my shoulder.

I continued walking, but I soon noticed that my foot was on the edge. And before I could react, I began to fall into the deep and dark hole.

"Kagome!"

I heard the screams of my friends as they yelled my name from the stairs as I felt the air around me. Last thing I saw was Inuyasha's bright gold eyes staring into mine as he jumped after me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: I'm really sorry I took a long time updating. School started and I've talking to my friends and this really great guy. Well, I hope school is going well for everyone who is still there and hope the best for everyone! Thank everyone for everything.


	11. To The End

_Disclaimer: Don't own any anime ...but someday I will!! Hopefully... :3_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter Ten – To the End**_

At first my vision was blurry, but soon I came too and was able to see everything around me. Inuyasha was staring down at me, his furry ears twitching for no reason. Sitting up, I noticed we were at the bottom of the stairs.

Looking up, I could see the stairs we were just on disappear to darkness the higher I looked. Then I looked around us. The area was a circle, which we were in the center of. Candles lined the walls, giving light to the bottom. A pathway was right across from us, also lined with candles as well.

To my right, I heard someone sneeze. Looking over I saw Shippo rubbing his nose as he sat on Kirara's back. Behind him was a giggling Taski, who earned a glare from the sniffling fox kit. Beside Kirara were an angry looking Sango and Miroku, who was holding his red cheek.

I tried standing up, but my legs felt like jello and just would wobble and give out. If Inuyasha wasn't there, I would have fallen right back on my behind. But he grabbed me around my waist and set me back up straight, giving me support. Slowly, we headed over to the others.

"Should we start going down the hallway?" Miroku said as he turned his attention to us then looking down the hallway. Taski hopped off Kirara and stood with us. "I think so, were not going to get anywhere just standing here."

Sango nodded her head then looked over to Kirara, who transformed into her smaller form as soon as Shippo got off. Shippo hoped onto Miroku's shoulder instead as Miroku sighed. He mumbled something under his breath, something regarding Sango. Inuyasha bent down, allowing me to get on his back. As soon as he knew I was secured, we took off down the scarcely lit hallway.

Every few feet there would be another candle, alternating from one wall to another. This reminds me of when you're going through one of those tunnels on the highway. The hallway felt just like the stairs, never ending. But I prefer this hallway more than I did the stairs.

It didn't take long till we made it to a dead end. The hallway just suddenly ended, with no doors or exits of any kind. We looked along the walls to see another secret door, but there wasn't any to be found.

Taski and Inuyasha continued looking a few feet down the hallway, looking for some sort of entrance. Sango and Miroku continued to look along the dead end, but they couldn't seem to find anything. I looked around the side of the walls by Sango, looking for anything. That's when I saw something small against the wall. It looked a lot like a button of some sort. Like the ones you used when pressing a reset button that had to use a pen or something to get.

"Hey Inuyasha," I asked as he was about to walk past me. He turned to me and looked to where I was pointing. "Can you press this with one of your claws?" Nodding, he placed his smallest claw to the hole.

A passage appeared a little bit down the hall way. Everyone went down there to see a small room that had one candle on each side of the room. On the other side of the room, right across from us, was a doorway that was a bamboo mat. A bright light appeared from behind it and could be seen by the holes in the mat.

All of us entered the room quietly. I went to the mat and pushed it aside to see what was behind it. Katasi was in there; with some alter in from of her. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful and neutral look stayed on her face. Looking around the room, I noticed how big it was.

This room was about six times bigger than the last room with a ceiling that was about three times taller than me. Candles were on every self surrounding the room, not even an inch apart. Each one was a different height and color, making a wave like pattern of flames. Selves of different herbs and other things lined one wall behind the table. Every thing was plain and nothing was out of place.

Looking at her again, I noticed she wasn't wearing the same outfit as last time, the clothes she had now still didn't look fit for fighting. A white dress with elegant black designs ended at her ankles, tight fitting at her upper part and flowing from her hips in rippled waves. Her long hair lay out around her, framing her face. But even in the dress, she fought with a fire and strength that women didn't normally have.

We all entered the room with ease. After we all appeared inside, her eyes opened to show the same dark purple eyes as before. Standing slowly with grace I thought only full blooded demons had, she turned to us to look at each one of us. Her eyes strayed to Taski, making her lips gain a small smirk.

"I see you all returned, and with a new companion as well." Dark, deep purple eyes traveled back to stare at Inuyasha. "And I see you are back to being a half demon." A smile then appeared on her face like she was happy he was still alive. "Thought your friends were going to have to kill you for awhile there, since you just kept knocking them down." The smile got wider as she noticed the looks on our faces. "Of course though, none of that equals up to when you killed Kagome, does it?" Shocked faced filled my friends, except for Inuyasha and Taski.

"I'm taking it you're all here to kill me?" The look on each person's face was serious and each person went into a battle stance and prepared for battle. The same sword from before, the Dragon's Fang, appeared magically in Katasi's hand.

"Then let us battle."

Inuyasha charged at her, his sword held high and ready to attack. Again, just like before in the field, a shield surrounded Katasi and protected her from the attack. The giant sword broke through the barrier though when the sword turned a red color. Katasi brought her sword up with ease and blocked the attack. Inuyasha flipped backwards and landed on his feet a few feet away from the enemy.

Sango picked up her boomerang and threw it with all her might at the beautifully clad woman. Katasi faced the oncoming weapon, not a sign of fear on her. Instead she just smiled and hit the boomerang so that it went in a different direction. Pulling her sword from its sheath, Sango then charged at Katasi. As she went at one side, Miroku came from the opposite side with his staff ready to hit. But even with that, Katasi somehow blocked both people and sent them flying a few feet back. Both got back from the ground and got ready to fight again.

"None of you can beat me. Even if you all came at me at once from all directions, I will win and take you all out with one blow of my sword. You are all doomed to lose." Katasi's voice spoke as she readied her sword to attack us.

We all stood by each other, trying to find a way in our minds to beat the one woman in front of us.

I lifted my bow and notched an arrow in place, aiming it at the demon priestess. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha readied their swords and staff for attack. Taski somehow gained two swords and held one in each hand. Kirara was in her larger form, bearing her teeth at the enemy. All Katasi did was smile at us as she held the Dragon's Fang in her hand.

Inuyasha lifted his sword above his head and right before it went down I let go of my arrow. The glowing arrow led the bright four or five streaks of light towards Katasi. My arrow hit her arm and the lights only gave her a few scratches. She hissed in pain and grabbed the injured area while gripping the sword tighter in her hand.

As Katasi looked to her wound, Sango threw her giant boomerang. But the demon priestess saw the weapon just in time and created a small barrier that made the weapon fly in another direction till it landed in the ground. Blood continued to come out of her wound.

I notched another arrow, reading for anything. Inuyasha charged again at Katasi, his sword raised high. She placed hers in front of her, defending herself from the brunt attack. Both continued to throw attack after attack with their swords, alternating from one blocking to attacking. I swear I could see sparks shooting from each attack as their swords clanged with the sound of metal against metal.

Blood could be seen splattering against the ground when each made a hit. Could hear one curse or hiss when the pain coursed through their body. We could all see their footsteps and movements when they took a choice on attacking or defending.

Quickly, I aimed my arrow at Katasi while she was defending an attack from Inuyasha. She didn't notice the arrow coming till it was not even an inch from striking her side. The sharp point entered her side, making blood fly and a hole appear. Smell of burning flesh could be smelt at the purifying arrow burned her flesh around the wound. Katasi screamed in pain as the whole thing registered in her brain.

Inuyasha was about to attack her with his sword, but she still managed to block herself from the close attack. With one hand she held her sword, though it was quickly making Inuyasha's sword come closer to her face, as she used her other hand to focus her energy. And when she did she launched the blast at him, making him fly into the opposite wall.

"You wench!" Katasi screamed at me as she pulled out the arrow I shot her with. More blood poured from the wound. Like before, she poured her energy into her hands. A bright light was seen coming from her hands, a dark color with an electric feel. The pressure from the upcoming attack was warm and made me want to shake in fear. She first took small steps towards me, then quicker and bigger steps towards me.

My eyes got bigger as I stood frozen in my spot. Sango and Miroku tried to attack her but that only led to their weapons going somewhere else. Katasi was getting closer to me, and I couldn't do anything it felt like. My hands were shaking so badly, that they felt like they were about to fall out of my hands. "I can't die like this," I thought to myself.

Instinct took over then. My body stopped shaking till you couldn't tell it was and lifted my bow and arrows. Quickly the arrow was sent soaring towards Katasi. But my arrow didn't make it to her; it slowly burned to a crisp in the fire.

Katasi was getting closer, so now I could feel the burning on my face. I could see the crazy look on Katasi's face and the red florescent glow to her eyes. It scared the living hell out of me. There was nothing I could. I really was going to die here. I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for the attack.

A loud scream could be heard a few feet in front of me. Quickly I opened my eyes to see Katasi have a sword going through her chest. Her once bright eyes became dull and slowly closed. Blood pooled on the floor around her, reaching to my feet.

The giant sword was taken out of her chest and through her back. Katasi collapsed to the ground, falling face first into her own blood. Inuyasha stood behind the dead body, looking at me. "Are you alright?" Tears from the fear I had now flowed for relief as I grabbed onto Inuyasha's shirt. The warmth from the almost attack was now from the warmth of Inuyasha himself. This was the safest place I could ever be, right here in Inuyasha's arms.

He placed his sword into the sheath and wrapped his arms around me, to comfort my trembling form. I couldn't be anymore happier than I was now. But this happiness was sort lived as I felt a sudden pain and jolt as a burning sensation took my back. My eyes became wide than fell closed into unconsciousness.

Katasi made one last attack, right at me.

But Sango's boomerang took her head right off her neck, making sure there was no way to could come to life again. Inuyasha held onto Kagome as she slowly was dying from the burn in her back.

"Kagome!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm so sorry everyone! I've been working on this but I've also had all this other stuff going on. Wish I worked harder though on this. But I've had some problems. All better now though. Also, I'm sorry about this chapter. I suck at fight scences and I believe this isn't that great of a chapter. Just hope you guys like it. Well, there's one more chapter for this story, the if I remember I promised a one shot. Well, I hope everyone the best and everything is going great for you guys! Luvs:-)


	12. The EndEpilogue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha But that's ok because...yeeeaaah..._

_Now on with the story!_

__

_**For all it's Worth:**_

_**Chapter Eleven – The End/Epilogue**_

My back felt like it was on fire and my head felt like a bunch of pounding drums. I tried moving, but the pain shook me back on my face. My face was right against my white pillow, making it hard to breathe on my stomach. Again I tried to move, but I ended up hissing in pain and landing back onto the ground.

"Idiot, just stay still and rest."

I turned my head, making a slight pain reach to my neck. There against the wall sat Inuyasha like he normally does. Cross-legged with his sword resting on his shoulder, with his arms hidden in his sleeves. His long silver hair had an orange tint from the fire a few feet away from us.

"I can't breathe like this very well." Inuyasha gave me a look, one that was asking if I was stupid or not. "You can't move. Your back is healing and it's going to be bad if you move." Again I tried moving, but I just kept having a pain erupt in my back. I heard a growl coming from Inuyasha as he continued to watch my sad attempts.

Suddenly two arms gently lifted me up and into Inuyasha's lap. I sat there, and the pain was dulled. My mouth opened to an "o" as I noticed my new position and how I couldn't really feel the pain. I could feel his hands holding me gently to him.

"You're so stubborn. One of these days that's going to be the reason for your demise." I just turned my head and smiled at him. "That's never going to happen, because you're always going to be by my side to protect me." His smile faltered a bit but then he truly smiled again at me.

We stayed like that in that position, me in his lap and him holding me in his warm arms. If there was ever a time, this was the time of complete peace.

"Thank you." The simple words brought me back to reality. "Why are you thanking me?" Again, a sad smile touched his lips as he stared across the room to the wall. "You always stay with me, even when it's dangerous. A few times you could have died because of me but you still stay with me. Why do you even do that?"

A slight blush could be felt on my cheeks as I knew the reason I was always reckless when Inuyasha is involved. I'm truly, madly, and deeply in love with him. And I know I always will be. But then the pain in my heart hit. "Inuyasha love Kikyo," I thought to myself as the once fluttering butterflies in my heart were now frozen from the snow of just "her" name.

"You're my friend Inuyasha, and that's what friends do. We do crazy things to protect one another." I smiled to him as best as I could and turned to look him in the eyes. The same eyes that always captivate me in their golden depths. No matter how hard I try them always placed a spell on me that left me a fluttering or sinking feeling. That's just how he is though. His heart in his eyes, expressing every trivial emotion feeling he holds. That's just one of the many reasons I love him.

Inuyasha held me closer as his smile got bigger. "You're my friend too Kagome."

I smiled to him as I stared down at the hands that now were around my waist. My eyes looked at every detail. Though his hands are large and his claws painful when in use, he's so gentle and sweet. I leaned back as far as I could with my pains as I admired everything about him.

I really love him, but he'll never know. At least not now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys, I know this isn't a good ending. But I couldn't think of anything else. But it could be worse. Hopefully everyone enjoys this. Soon I'll start working on other projects, but right now taking another break. For some reason I'm running a lot of blanks right now.

So I hope everyone enjoyed this series and liked it. I know I liked hearing all the things people had to say to me about this.

Thank you everyone who read this story and people who said good things. It really makes me happy to know people like my horrible writing.

LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

SEE YOU SOON!


End file.
